Total Drama All STARS 2
by MalxGwen Forever
Summary: A season where 14 contestants return for another chance at 1 million dollars!
1. Chapter 1

_"Hello Camper's!, Chris Mclean here! Today we brought back 14 contestants to battle it out for one million dollars!" Chris said happily_

_"People are going to die this season." Chef said _

_"What Chef meant is the contestants are going to have fun!" Chris said nudging Chef a little. Then they saw a helicopter full of contestants_

_"Here come Mike! the nutjob from All-Stars and boyfriend of Zoey!" Chris explained_

_"It's Mal! and second- Mal was interupted by Zoey who had pushed him off into the water _

_"I WANT MIKE BACK!" she screamed and dived in after him_

_"Ok then. OH! here come gothic Gwen the boyfriend stealer!" Chris said evily smiling_

_"Whatever Chris! these Pahkitew Contestants are weird and oh whatever." Gwen said then dived into the water._

_"Here comes zombie dude Shawn! and Sca- I mean Jasmine's Man!" Chris said_

_"Zombies!? Where! did they get here already?! I spent the million on something else insted of weapons! oh my gosh omg omg we got to get outta here! INCOMING!" Shawn said then plugged his nose then did a cannonball_

_"Weirdo. Ok here come Amy! and Samey! The twins honestly Samey is the uncool one and Amy is the cool one!" Chris said happily_

_"Of course im the cool one and oh by the way her name is Sparemy!" Amy yelled "But my real name is Sammy and I am cool too!" Samey yelled then was pushed off by Amy then Amy jumped or landed on Samey._

_"Ahhh.. Family moments ok back to the situation here comes Anne Maria!" Chris said_

_"Not the hair not the hair!" She was carried and thrown off by Scarlett "Thats for spraying that stuff in my face!" Scarlett yelled and dived after her._

_"Ok that makes 8 contestants now 10 here comes Duncan! and Scott!" Chris announced_

_"You go first man!" Duncan yelled "No you got first 'Man!'' Scott yelled back. The two boys were not watching where they were walking then both fell off "AHHHHH!" They both screamed hugging each other _

_"Here comes singing princess Ella!" Chris yelled _

_"Oh Chris nice to meet you! You look so nice!" She sang then was pushed off by Topher_

_"Princess your taking my screen time!" Topher said then started to pose_

_"Oh your so hot!" Dakota said then posed with him we winked at her then she blushed _

_"Topher and Dakota! The super star wannabes!" Chris yelled _

_"Last contestant Jasmine!" Chris yelled_

_"Hey Shawn! I miss you!" Jasmine yelled then dived but in the backround Shawn looked like he had lost interest in her_

_'"OK campers Team time oh and have you noticed we are on Pahkitew Island!"_

_"Is this the wacko island?" Duncan asked "That was made of technology." Gwen also said _

_"Yeah bro now back to the situation i'll be dividing you into 2 teams Hero's and Villan's again oh and the confessional's that way" Chris said and pointed to the opposite direction_

**_CONFESSIONAL'S_**

_AMY: I rewatched the episode Samey eliminated me on and I am going to give her a taste of her own medicine!" She said_

_GWEN:Finally another season i'll show my true colors in the merge and you know Mal he is hot- I mean i'll have to mess around with people until then." Gwen explained _

_SAMEY:I have a feeling im on the villans team of what I did to Amy but i'll make her lose then me and my team will vote her off" Samey said_

_SHAWN:I have lost feelings for Jasmine and gained some for both Gwen and Scarlett- STUPID! STUPID! STUPID!" He started to bang his head against the wall_

_ELLA:My prince Dave aint on this season so sad!" Ella said at the urge of tears_

_ANNE MARIA:That Scarlett girl better back it off!" She explained_

_SCARLETT: I like Shawn thats one problem then the other Anne Maria!" She explained_

_DUNCAN:I like Zoey but she is a hero!" Duncan said depressed_

_SCOTT:Scarlett's hot so is Amy two chicks but villans..." Scott had spaced out_

_JASMINE: I saw that look on Shawn's face! is he going to dump me?_

_**CONFESSIONAL OVER**_

_"ok then let's start with heros! Dakota,Topher,Duncan,Jasmine,Shawn,Zoey,And Ella your the Heroic Angels _

_"At least we're angels right guys?" Zoey asked her team and saw they were not paying any attention Topher and Dakota who had been cured were blushing and talking and Duncan was carving a tree, Jasmine and Shawn were talking_

_"Ok Amy,Samey,Scarlett,Gwen,Scott,Anne Maria,and Mal you are the Evil Demons!" Chris announced. _

_"Woohoo Villans!" Gwen yelled happily Her villanous team looked confused then shut up_

**_CONFESSIONAL_**

_GWEN:Damm! NO ONE! can know I acted as a hero all this time!" She yelled_

_MAL"Gwen's hot she might be villanous whick make me love her even more." Mal said smirking_

_SCARLETT:It seems like me amy and gwen could make an alliance all of to the final three!"Scarlett yelled_

**_END OF CONFESSIONAL_**

_"Hey Amy I watched Pahkitew island and I saw what Sparemy did to you i'll help you vote her off" Gwen said to Amy _

_"You called her Sparemy! and thanks so alliance and friends?' Amy said and asked_

_"Of course and yeah we could be friends you seem like you could use a friend." Gwen said_

_Amy Smiled and thanked her_

_"Amy and Gwen I would like to form an alliance with you and be friends." Scarlett said to Gwen and Amy_

_"We already made an alliance but you can join we are going to Sparemy" Gwen explained_

_"Alright campers for the first challenge will be the old challenge Truth or Scare! We have clucky and I was kidding about chef making chicken last time little clucky had recovered from his mental breakdown." Chris announced "Now take your seats." Chris added_

**_CONFESSIONAL_**

_SHAWN:uh oh_

_GWEN:Dammit they better not ask me if im really a villan!_

_SAMEY AGHHH!_

**_END OF_**_ CONFESSIONAL_

_"OK! Villans first! time to spin!" It spinned a couple of moments then onto Gwen who was sitting next to Mal_

_"ok Gwen the simulator says a scare! your scare is kissing the person beside you!" Chris said_

_Gwen looked at Mal then went close and then he kissed her roughly_

**_CONFESSIONAL _**

_SHAWN: Gwen's taken but Scarlett aint_

_ELLA:So romantic! I wished that was me and Dave.._

_GWEN:Thats something ill never regret!_

_MAL: Best day ever kissing your hot crush even though she was supposed to kiss you_

_SCARLETT: wow._

**_END OF CONFESSIONAL_**

_"One point for the villans! now heros!" Chris spinned the wheel it landed on Duncan_

_"Ok it is truth who do you like the most?" Chris said Clucky sat on his lap eyeing him_

_"Zoey." Clucky eyed him and gave the hero's a point the whole team cheered_

_"Ok Villan's it lands on Scarlett and it is a truth who do you like the most?"_

_"Didnt the Duncan get that already?" Scarlett asked raising her eyebrow she didnt want to tell anyone she like Shawn _

_"Dont care just answer it!" Chris yelled_

_"Scott." Clucky eyed her and shocked the Villans _

_**CONFESSIONAL **_

_SCOTT: Dammit!_

_SCARLETT: I feel ashamed!_

_GWEN: That stung_

**_END OF CONFESSIONAL_**

_"No point for villans! Now going to hero's!" Chris spinned the wheel it had landed on Jasmine_

_"Jasmine you get a scare your scare is to beat up the person you hate!" Chris said_

_**CONFESSIONAL**_

_JASMINE:Honestly I hate that goth girl._

_SHAWN UH OH_

**_END OF CONFESSIONAL_**

_"OK then." Jasmine said then walked to the villans she was in front of all them the jumped on Gwen punching her and Kicking and also Strangling Gwen was gagging _

_"Ok stop! It is now 1-2 ok now villans." Chris announced while Gwen blacked out Mal rushed to her and picked her up_

_"Isnt there any infirmarys?" Mal asked then glared at Jasmine _

_"Dont worry chefs coming he brought a wheel chair bed then grabbed Gwen from Mal then took her to the infirmary_

_"Ok back to the game it lands on Scott it is a truth ok Scott who is the most attractive girl on the island!" Chris asked_

_"Samey! No i mean- Then the villans were shocked_

_**CONFESSIONAL**__SCOTT: I was about to say Amy_

_AMY: UGGHH! He should like me not Samey!_

**_END OF CONFESSIONAL_**

_"OK! Now Hero's it lands on Dakota ok Who do you like the most?" Chris asked_

_"Topher! Sorry Sam'' She said to the camera!4_

_ok heros got 3 and villans got 1 ok so the spinner thingy got Anne Maria she gets a scare Anne Maria you have to get your hair dirty you got three seconds to decide if you wanna do it or not!"_

_''NO!" She shouted then she and the villans got shocked _

_"Ok Hero's the spinny thingy lands on Topher! OK Topher you get a truth would you date Dakota or be a host for total drama?" Chris asked_

_"I choose Dakota!" Clucky eyed him and gave the hero's a point_

_"Ok Villans the spinny thingy lands on Amy! And it is a truth who do you desire to marry?" Chris asked _

**_CONFESSIONAL_**

_AMY: I would marry Duncan but im not admitting that but that gives me an idea i brought make up of skin color like and black watch what would happen_

_SCAERLETT:Gwen's still in the infirmary and if the heros get another point it would be Amy's fault which means we cant eliminate Sparemy_

**_END OF CONFESSIONAL_**

_"I would marry Topher!" She yelled then clucky eyed her then shocked the villans _

_"Ok heros the spinner lands on Zoey and it is a scare kiss a boy of any choice!" Chris said_

_Zoey walked up to Duncan and kissed him on the lips in the backround Amy's eye was twitching _

_"Hero's win! Villan's see you at the elimination cermony!_

**_Later at the cabins_**_"I got Anne Maria and Scott including me to vote you off *YAWNS* well im tired im taking a quick nap." Samey told amy in the back of Amys hand was a make up case._

_Samey had fallen a sleep then Amy started working she colored in a beauty mark on samey's cheek then blocked hers in with skin colored make she now looked Samey and Samey looked like Amy._

_Then it was time all the villans went to the elmination cermony_

_"It is time to show our new elimination device The Cannon of shame!" _

_"That was the elimination device for last season " Gwen said who recoverd from her rough beating who now hated Jasmine_

_"What evs The following people are safe Gwen,Mal,Anne Maria,Scott!"_

_"The two twins who stand before me one of you are going home tonight and it is...Amy."_

_"YES!" Amy yelled who looked like Samey_

_"What are you happy about?! your getting eliminated!" Samey said _

_Then looked at her she didnt have her beauty mark _

_"But 'Amy' your getting eliminated so thats why im happy!"_

_"But im Samey im not going home!" Samey yelled_

_"Nice trick Amy but your going home! Samey did that trick last time your picking it up from her arent you?"_

_"BUT I- Samey who had a fake beauty mark on her and had been carried away by chef then into the cannon and had duct tape on her mouth_

_"Bye bye! Amy you had it coming since last time!" Amy said to Samey who was trying to say something but couldnt but all was heard was_

_"MMMMMMMM!"_


	2. Sweet girls dont always win

"Hello Campers! last time on Total Drama All-Stars 2 we learned Gwen put all this 'im a hero' act to hide her true colors,Tension rised between Scarlett and Shawn! Amy never went home and when will my coffe get heere?!" Chris said

*THEME SONG*

The Female Villan Cabin...

"Wow you actually did it! you got Sparemy eliminated!" Gwen said suprised and woke up

"Yup! and what is sickening is I have to act like a Sparemy!" Amy who looked like Samey

"Well you also have to like Topher it appear's Sparemy liked Topher.." Scarlett said

_***CONFESSIONAL***_

_AMY:Really? Looks like I will use this to my advantage!_

_GWEN:Wow Sparemy and Topher? not going to happen with Amy and Dakota." Gwen snickered_

**_*END OF_**_**CONFESSIONAL***_

_"Uh oh other villans are coming from the showers better shut up now." Amy said, Gwen and Scarlett nodded_

_"Hey Gwen why teal?" Anne Maria asked referring to her hair_

_"Ummm well I chose t thought it suited me." Gwen replied getting ready for her shower_

_At the hero mansion..._

_"WOW! A spa this is so awesome!" Zoey said getting ready to go in the hot tub but was pushed by Dakota_

_"AHHHHH!" Zoey screamed_

_"Sorry slipped the floor is slippery." Dakota said and helped Zoey up_

_"Ok then oh wanna get a tan together later if we win again?" Zoey asked_

_"Sure." Dakota replied_

_"Ha! Lesbians!" Mal said looking outside of the window but lucky for him the two girls didnt hear him_

_"What do you think your doing here!?" An angry Topher asked from behind Mal_

**_*CONFESSIONAL*_**

_MAL: Just got myself into some deep s**t_

_TOPHER:Calling my babe a lesbian? he's not getting away with that!_

**_*CONFESSIONAL OVER*_**

_Topher put his arm up but before he can punch Mal grabbed his wrist and started squeezing it until POP! Mal had broken Topher's wrist._

_"You son of a- "Attention campers! head to the meeting area!" Chris announced on the speakers_

_"I'll let you go for now." Mal said and let go then walked away leaving Topher crying a little and wincing from pain._

_All of the contestants were at the meeting area Rebel Alliance (Gwen,Scarlett,and Amy) were discussing plans for Chris's challenges and eliminating others while Shawn was plucking daisy petels off a daisy _

_"She loves me She loves me not *GASP!* She loves me!" Shawn yelled happily_

_"Shawn's looking for his love while the three vilan girls are talking and walking!" Ella sang_

_"Topher!? What happened?" Dakota said concerned about Topher's broken wrist that wasnt treated yet_

_He glanced at Mal who made the slitting throat sign_

_"Gosh that looks pretty bad!" Zoey said_

_***CONFESSIONAL***_

_TOPHER: Mal's making my life the worst one ever! and I cant tell anyone what he did or he'll kill me!_

_MAL:If he tell's anyone he's Dead!_

_DAKOTA:I wanna know what happended to my Man I mean friend!_

_ZOEY: The villan are involved I just know it!  
__***END OF CONFESSIONAL***_

_"Ok Campers for todays challenge is surviving the woods in the night before you all drink and eat these. These are made of all kinds of mooshy gush and Chef's mystery meat now start drinking!" Chris sadi as he pointed to the table where the drinks sat with chairs and tables_

_"Ummm is this poison or whatever?" Scott asked_

_"NO! of course not there cool!" Chris said_

_"How are you so sure?!" Mal asked ticked off_

_"Because our lovely intern tried it out he just got a little sick is all." Chris said "And hurry up guys!" Chris said_

_Then the contestants sat down and started drinking the only one's who werent drinking it was Amy,Gwen,Scarlett,Mal,and Shawn_

_"Not stopping gonna win!" Jasmine said drinking it all while the others were puking and swallowing it back up._

_"And Jasmine is the winner!" Chris announced the other contestants awed _

_"Now get going to the woods and if you throw up just- Nevermind get going!" Chris said_

_"Are you guys feeling weird?" Anne Maria asked Rebel Alliance_

_"We never drank it." Amy said lightly acting like Samey_

_"Yeah it looked to gross!" Gwen said disgusted_

_"Yup it sure was" Scarlett added_

_Then Ella stopped singing and barfed on Dakota_

_"AHHHHH!" Dakota screamed_

_The others kept running _

_"OK villans were going to have to find somewhere to sleep close to the finish line so in the morning we will get there faster!" Gwen told the villans_

_"Who said your in charge!?" Scott asked then got afraid by Malwho sent him a dark glare._

_"So is Gwen the leader?" Anne Maria asked_

_"Yes." Gwen replied _

_"Now let's find a cave!" Gwen added_

_With the hero's..._

_"Ok hero's stop barfing and start working we need to build a shelter for the night at least somewhwere safe ok?" Zoey asked her team_

_"Yes ma'am! " Topher said _

**_*CONFESSIONAL*_**

_Topher:Zoey treated me! she is so nice_

_Zoey: I helped Topher but I just noticed somethinh where the heck is Duncan?_

**_*END OF CONFESSIONAL*_**

_Duncan heard Rebel Alliance earlier Amy never went home which means he;s going to look after Amy and not let Scott get to her_

**_*CONFESSIONAL*_**

_DUNCAN: Did I mention that I like Amy too?_

_AMY: Because of Scarlett us Rebel Alliance could here every confessional Duncan knows im not Spaaremy and that I probaly like him to stop this I gotta kiss Scott and let him find out im not Sparemy!_

**_*END OF_**_ CONFESSIONAL*  
_

_The villans had found a clean cave and stayed there_

_Amy peeked out and saw Duncan coming she pretended to look somewhere else so she knew where he would be looking he was peeking from the corner. She went to find Scott then brought him to the private spot where Duncan could see them layed Scott on the ground and she wemt on top of him_

_"Ummm.. Samey what are yo- He was interupted by Amy who took her shirt off revealing her bra. Duncan's eyes widen so did Scott's but Duncan didnt say anything._

_"Wanna see a secret?" She was on top of him she rubbed the skin colored make up off which revealed her beauty mark_

_"A- Amy?" Scott asked she went closer to his face_

_"That's right." She said soothingly then kissed him fully on the lips Scott kissed back they both closed there eyes Scott put his hands on her hips._

_Duncan couldnt believe what he saw with his own two eyes Amy his love interest and Scott his best friend kissing in front of him then he ran off upset he needed to clear his mind._

_With the hero's..._

_"Umm that wood is to wet and that door is perfect!" Zoey said directing the Hero's then they were done they're shelter_

_"Good job hero's!" Dakota yelled_

_"Yes!" Jasmine yelled _

_"Woo hoo!" Shawn yelled_

_LATER IN THE NIGHT..._

_It was dark Gwen and Mal stayed in trees cuddling with eachother looking at stars together_

_"I love you Gwen..." Mal whispered to her_

_"I love you too." Gwen whispered back_

_they continued talking and cuddling while Shawn was also in a tree looking from is toy telescope _

_With Scarlett..._

_Everyone was chasing me telling me to become one of them I guess I found out that the mooshy gushy stuff Chris fed them made them act like lunatics a.k.a Zombies if they bite me im going to go nuts its only a matter of time before they start running. Now they are crap_

_"AHHHH!" I yelled running from them_

_WITH SHAWN..._

_"AHHHHH!" Shawn heard some one yell he looked threw his toy telescope and saw Scarlett getting chased by the others_

_"*GASP!* Zombies!" Shawn yelled_

_***CONFESSIONAL***_

_SHAWN:I gotta save Scarlett!_

_SCARLETT:Where the heck is my alliance?_

**_*END OF_**_ CONFESSIONAL*_

_Then Scarlett was grabbed into a bush by Shawn._

_Shaw- Shawn covered her mouth_

_"SHHHH!" He sushed her up_

_"Ok Scarlett we need to get out of here on a boat then-_

_"Shawn and Scarlett!" Gwen said happily running to them Mal was also there_

_"Gwen? where the heck were you?" Shawn asked_

_"Getting chased by Zoey and Scott." Gwen said_

_They all peeked out then the others turned back to normal_

_"Hero's! back to the finish line the sun rise is showing!" Zoey yelled_

_"Ok!" Shawn yells but when he was getting up Scarlett kissed him on the cheek then left him blushing madly._

**_*CONFESSIONAL*_**

_GWEN:Those two are hot togrther._

_SCARLETT:I think I screwed this up!_

_SHAWN:It shouldve been the lips!_

**_*END OF CONFESSIONAL*_**

_"Hero's go up ahead i'll catch up!" Zoey said stopping her foot was caught in a liitle hole it was a matter of time before-_

_"The villans win and Heros see you at the elimination ceremony!" Chris announced_

_"Darnit!" Zoey yelled she finally got her foot out of the hole_

_With the villans..._

_"Sparemy where were you?" Scarlett asked Amy_

_"Uhhh cave with Anne and Scott but Scott felt sick and left so did Anne Maria.."Amy explained_

_"Ok then all though I cant believe we won the hotel!" Scarlett said happy_

_The villans were having the deluxe dinner they were eating steak and other kinds of food_

_"Cheers anyone?" Scott asked eyeryone nodded then put there drinks up_

_"TO VILLANS!" They all cheered_

_At the elimination ceremony..._

_"Hello losers the one eliminated has to take the cannon of shame if eliminated and never come back." Chris said aamused of all the nervous contestants._

_"The following are safe Shawn,Jasmine,Ella,Topher,and Dakota!" Chris said tossing the marshmallows to them all that was left was Duncan and Zoey_

_"Duncan your on the chop line because you ditched your team to spy and Zoey your on the chop line beacause you costed your team the challenge and the person going home is...Zoey!" Chris announced_

_"But no it has to be wrong n-_

_"NO but's Zoey or No's" Chris said annoyed_

_Chef grabbed her and put her in the cannon_

_"Any final words Zoey any at all" Chris asked_

_"I just wanted to say-AHHHH!" Chris shot Zoey out of the cannon before she could finish_

_"AHHH... That's it for this episode of Total Drama All-Stars 2!" Chris announced_

**_ok im done with that episode oh and Chris upgraded Pahkitew Island with hotels and cabins and showers and please review_**


	3. The Pits of Romance

"Welcome back to Total Drama All Stars 2! Zoey got eliminated Scott and Amy hooked up while Duncan is hurt!"Chris said cheerfully

*THEME SONG*

With the villans..

It was a peaceful morning Scott and Amy were snuggling and cuddling with eachother

"Aww.. So peacful." Gwen said

"Indeed." Scarlett said the Brainiac and The Goth had already showered and everybody was up expect for Amy and Scott

"I'll wake the up" Gwen said calmly

"Amy! Scott! get your butts up!" Gwen yelled waking and startling the new couple

"What the heck Gwen!" Amy said rubbing her eyes

"Yeah! what Amy said!" Scott said

"Who?" Anne Maria said putting her hands on her hips

"I meant Samey!" Scott said quickly

_***CONFESSIONAL***_

_SCOTT: Messed up!_

_SCARLETT: *Face palms*_

_GWEN: It had to be Scott!_

_AMY:I forgive Scott!_

**_*END OF CONFESSIONAL*_**

_"What ev's " Anne Maria said walking away_

_"Few!" Amy said relieved_

_But just outside was Topher he gained feelings for Samey but he didnt know that Amy was Samey_

_"What?!" Topher said_

_"Why are you here!?" Mal said has he ust caught Topher spying on the villans_

_Topher launched himself at Mal then raised his fist but before he could punch Mal grabbed his wrist squeezing it until he started crying_

_"*Winces* Ok! Stop!" Topher's wrist had been released then he ran back to the villans leaving Mal glaring_

**_*CONFESSIONAL*  
_**_TOPHER:Emo boy is creepy and strong_

_MAL: If it was the showers i would've killed him!_

**_*END OF CONFESSIONAL*_**

_Mal went back into the hotel_

_"Hey babe where did you go?" Gwen asked the dark emo boy_

_"Just took care of a problem." Mal replied then kissed his Goth girlfriend_

_"Attention Campers! Go to the meeting area pronto! " Chris announced on the speakers_

_Then the contestants headed to the meeting area where they found Chris smirking_

_"What's with the smile?" Ella asked_

_"Something evil Ella." Jasmine told the singer_

_"Jasmine look i've been meaning to tell you this but the point is it's just not working out between us you know its over ok?" Shawn asked_

_"Fine you heartless jerk!" Jasmine yelled then stomped on his foot make him yell_

_"WOW! A break up already?" Chris asked amazed_

_All the contestants glared at him_

_"Fine back to the topic. Ok campers I did some thinking and im doing a switcheroo!" Chris told the contestants_

_Then they all gasped looking at there members_

_"Shawn and Samey!" Chris announced_

_"But im a villan!" Amy whined_

_"Yeah! plus she's my girlfiend now!" Scott also whined_

_"Nooo!" Topher yelled_

_"I'll switch besides I have nothing to whine about." Shawn said_

_Then the disguised twin and the zombie nut switched teams_

_"Uhh. Hi." Scarlett greeted her new teamnate slash love intrest_

_"Hey Scarlett." Shawn replied blushing_

_"Uhh Samey wanna team up together?" Topher asked Samey (Amy)_

**_*CONFESSIONAL*_**

_AMY: Topher liking Sparemy sickens this I could mess this up!_

_TOPHER: I really like Samey_

_SCOTT: Doofus wanna be better stay away from my girl!_

**_*END OF CONFESSIONAL*_**

_"Uhhh. Hey" Duncan said to Amy_

_"Hi." Amy replied plainly while Duncan was sighing_

_"Ok for the challenge both teams split in to two teams each and go into the pits and find a way out last team not to cross the finish line... See you at the elimination cermony_

_"Ok! now get into the metal balls!" Chris said pointing to red and gold balls_

_The villans got in first then hero's then chef pushed the balls into the pits_

_The villans had gotten out first_

_"I got an idea!" Gwen said then she put a heavy rock by the door way to the hero's ball so they couldnt get out_

_"Ok here are the teams Anne and Scott, Me and Mal, then Scarlett and Shawn!" Gwen said to her team then they nodded and split up leaving the hero's screaming for help in they're ball_

_With Gwen and Mal.._

_"Which way should we go?" Gwen asked Mal_

_" Left! then they went running then ran into some mutants_

_"AHHH!" Gwen yelled by being attacked by a mole Mal punched it and said_

_"I see a way out!" The couple ran out of the pits and went to the finish line_

_With Scarlett and Shawn.._

_"We need to go right then- Scarlett!? where are you?" Shawn said she was no where in sight then saw scuba bear attacking her _

_"Shawn help!" Scarlett shrieked has Scuba bear was about to bite her then shawn launched himself at scuba bear which made the two roll into the water_

_"Shawn!" Scarlett yelled scared then Shawn came out of the water_

_"SHAWN!" Scarlett said happily then launched herself at him hugging _

_"Im so glad your all right." Scarlett said hands around his neck_

_"Thanks but were just more than friends right?" Shawn asked holding her hips they're faces just inches apart_

_"Maybe it is...'' Scarlett said then kissed Shawn he was blown by this then kissed her back_

_"Lets get going!" Scarlett said then he nodded they started running_

_With Scott_

_"Anne lets get going it's boring_

_"Fine!" Anne said getting up trying to nap_

_With Chris..._

_"Here comes Mal and Gwen! then Scarlett and Shawn! now Anne Maria and Scott! Villans win!" Chris announced then they heard moans from the pits_

_A the elimination ceremony..._

_"The following are safe Ella,Jasmine,Duncan, The last Topher and Samey.."_

_The two were sitting shocked looking at eachother_

_"Topher is going home!" Chris said_

_"WHAT!?" Topher said dissapointed_

_"But Topher's not going home!" Chris relpied_

_"God you scared me.." Topher said relieved _

_"It has come to my attention that a certain twin has cheated her elimination." Chris said_

_Amy was sitting there really nervous_

_Then Samey came out of no where_

_"Sparemy?!" Amy asked shocked_

_"Amy.." Samey replied with a death glare_

_"Amy your going home" Chris said amused_

_"WAIT!" Scott said running to the elimination ceremony_

_"Scott?" Amy asked upset_

_Scott lifted her and kissed her passionately _

_"Goodbye Scott.." Amy broke the kiss and left into the cannon_

_" I love yo- AGHHHHH!' Amy was shot out of the cannon then Scott was waving with a really sad face_

_"Uhh Hey." Topher said to Samey_

_"HI!" Samey replied blushing and happily_

_"Thats it for this episode of Total Drama All-Stars 2!" Chris said happily then the screen shut off_


End file.
